


[PODFIC] Cliches

by kerravon



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: "Some things should never have been possible."</p><p>Podfic of a nice RGB fic, because, as far as I can tell, there aren't any RGB podfics out there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Cliches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nix (CrimsonQuills)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cliches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258272) by [Nix (CrimsonQuills)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix). 



This is a podfic of "Cliches", a Real Ghostbusters fic in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 10 Minutes 10 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Cliches](http://archiveofourown.org/works/258272)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download: [ Cliches - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/08u5hm)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download:[Cliches - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/zkhbrx)

Streaming: 

Listen now at Soundcloud: [ Cliches](https://soundcloud.com/linda-k-james/cliches)


End file.
